Phone Calls
by EJBee
Summary: What will happen when everyone makes phone calls to one another. READ BLACK HEART BEFORE THIS. Rated T
1. The Warning Over the Phone

Phone Calls

By EJ Lee

I do not own Vampirates or any other names that come up in the story

Chapter 1

* * *

(A phone call between Grace and Connor)

Connor: Hi

Grace: Hey whats up. Haven't heard from you in a while.

Connor: Yah we've been busy lately. We are on land leave now

Grace: Umm There's something important I have to tell y….

Connor : (Breaks in rudely) Umm I think what I have to tell you is more important.

Grace made a face at the phone.

Grace: Okay you go first.

Connor: The Tiger is planning to take out all Vampirates even the good ones like Lorcan and the others.

Grace: WHHHAT! (acts suprized)

Connor: you need to come with me or else you will be in danger to.

To be continued…


	2. The Boiling Point

Chapter 2

The Boiling Point

* * *

Lorcan is laying alone in his cabin when he suddenly hears the phone ring.

(Lorcan): Hello?

(Johnny): Well Howdy!

(Lorcan): What are you doing calling here?

(Johnny): I got bored thought I'd speck to the little lady.

(Lorcan): She's never going to talk to you again!

(Johnny): Why don't you call her to the phone so I can hear that from her herself.

(Lorcan): What ever Desperado but she's going to say no

Lorcan walks out of his cabin to go get Grace. He walked along the cold wet deck boards. He finally got to Grace's cabin and knocked lightly on the door. Grace and Lorcan walked back to his cabin together.

(Grace): What the hell are you doing calling here Johnny!

(Johnny): Thought I would call you and just ketch up.

Grace hangs up the phone angrily. She kissed Lorcan good bye and walked back to her cabin to continue her chat with her brother.


	3. An Annoying Kid Part 1

Chapter 3

An Annoying Kid Part 1

(Not on the phone in real life)

Sidorio walks in to the coffee shop & orders a double loco grandee cappuccino with extra fome and just a drop of blood.

Random kid: Hi hi hi

Sidorio: Uhhh hi

RK: Aren't you Sidorio?

Sid: Yah and who are you

RK: I'm Ali!

Sid: I'm on vacation so can you please just go away.

Ali: Are you a vampire?  
Sid: Vampirate but can you ju…

Ali: Can I poke your fangs?

Sid: What NO

Ali: Please!

Sid: NO!

Sidorio ran to his ship, unhitched and sailed away leaving Ali behind.

Ali: Okey buddie I'll call you!


	4. The Annoying Phone Call

Chapter 4

The Annoying Phone Call

Sidorio is sitting at home watching Hannah Montana when the phone rings

Sid: Hello?

Ali: Hi hi hi!

Sid: Ohh god you again.

Ali: So can you turn me into a vampire?

Sid: No wait what how did you get my number?

Ali: Hehe why not?

Sid: God your Annoying!

Ali: Hehe

Sid: Bye!

Ali: Wait!

Sid: What!

Ali: Chicken Butt!

Sid: I'm going to kill my self!

Ali: NO!

Sidorio hung up the phone & reached for a butter knife

To Be Continued…


	5. No Way

Chapter 5

No way!

Grace: No way! I'm never leaving this ship!

Connor: Why do you have to make everything so difficult?

Grace: I don't you do!

Connor: No I don't

Grace: Do

Connor: Don't

Grace: Do

Connor: Okey can we stop now?

Grace: I'm never leaving so just give up!

Connor: Okey have fun dying!

Grace hangs up the phone angrily and makes a face

Grace: (talks to herself) No you have fun dying!


	6. Authors Note

**Authors note**

** I just wanted to say that its not all me coming up with this is my friend Ali f. who gives me some ideas! Thanks Ali!**

** Your Author**

** EJ Bee**


	7. Another Authors note

Sorry won't be writing for a few days at a friend sleep over…..SORRY!


	8. The butter knife

Chapter 6

The butter knife.

Not in phone

Sidorio grabed the butter knife and pointed it to his heart.

Sid: Good bye world!

Sidorio stabed himself and fell on to the floor.

A hour later

Lola: Darling do you want some blo…AHHHHHHHH!

Lola sits dowin beside sidorio.

Lola: Who did this to you?

Sidorios last words

Sid: Ali Falodes

Sidorio died

Lola: I will kill you Ali Falodes!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I will kill you

Ali is at home braiding his brothers hair when the phone rings

Ali: hola

Lola: is this ali?

A: it sure is

L: would you mind telling me your address

A:Sure its 5387 lemon street losangeles California.

L: losangeles that's so far away!

A:why do you want to….. OMG your sidorios wife! Omg omg im a big fan! Ill come to you!

L: ok then be here in an hour!

A:kk bye!


	10. Im going to the vagabond!

Chapter8

Im going to the_ Vagabond_!

Not on phone

Ali: (Skipping along the 405 freeway with all the cars honking at him and swerving away) Hum Bum Bum Beep Bob booo im going to the vagabond im going to the vagabond yahhhh!

Ali's cell phone rings

(cant be tamed cant be blamed I cant be tamed)

Ali: Hello!

Lola: Its been an hour and I don't see you

Ali: Um yah im on my way ill probubly see you in about….wait I see your ship and I think I see you.. wave…

Lola: Im waving

Ali: I see you it will just be about 3 minutes. Why do you want to see me anyways?

Lola: (lying) Ummmm I wanted to have a tea party.

Ali: Really I love tea partys! Is there going to be bisects to?

Lola: Yes Yes there will be bisects (mumbles to self: Now I know why he killed him self!)

Ali: Sorry im almost out of minuets I gatta go bye!

Lola: Yah yah bye


	11. Authors Note2

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys! Havent writen in a while but im working on a chapter now. But first i wanna make a few things clear. Ali's a boy. He's based off of my best friend. and yes that is his real name. Also any Lorcan Haters Will Be Blocked! New chapter coming soon**

**-EJB**


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter9

(in real life not phone)

Ali walks abored the vagabond happily

Ali: Lola isnt here yet? hummm well theres only one thing I can do. Look in her medicine cabanet.

(Ali opend cabanet)

Ali: hummmm. Bite cream, Fangpaste, Moon screen, Nothing interesting.

(Ali walks out of the bathroom and finds Lola)

Lola: Find anything interesting?

Ali: Oh lola hey. ummm. I was just umm. uncloging your toilet.

Lola: I dont have a toilet.

Ali: Then how do you..

Lola: Shut Up!

Ali: okey.

Lola: so sha'll we have tea?

Ali: Why we may!

Lola pours tea

Ali takes sip and falls over

Lola: Thats what you get for killing my sidorio! Muahahahahahaha


	13. Real Important!

**A/N Hey guys! Havent writen in a while. Im thinking about picking this up again even tho its been 3 years and I'm not obsessing over Vampirates anymore. People have asked me to continue the story with a chapter 10. which I am going to do. Also I might move this story to Wattpad and continue it there. I don't know. Leave a review telling me if I should do this or not. Anyways a new chapter should be up by tomarrow. Bye Bye!**


End file.
